


Their probably on the office

by Shipping_all_the_things



Series: Say goodbye to radio! [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_all_the_things/pseuds/Shipping_all_the_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god. This guy…” Kevin was now out of the chair and on the floor. Not very professional but given the fact that Mr. Perfect was now holding up a note book that read ‘are you seeing this shit?!’ it was appropriate.</p><p>basically Carlos is done, and Kevin and Cecil are horrible security guards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their probably on the office

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 12 am so please, if i have made a mistake comment and tell me. or if you have an opinion, comment. comments are a source of life for writers. we breathe comments, feel them pass through our souls as they tug at the very fiber of our being. comments are what give us life.
> 
> *and now the weather*

“Cecil quick! Mr. Perfect is staring at the camera again.”

“What did they do now?”  
Cecil Palmer had been working as a security guard for night vale high for a few months now. In those months he had broken up five fights, written up three freshman, and gone on seven coffee runs for the rest of the smaller than average staff. His co-security guard was Kevin Frisch, the one who actually did most of the things just listed. Now along with this job came the most obvious task for any city based school, watching the many security cameras strewn throughout the building. The byproduct of these cameras was the best situation that the two ‘friends’ as Kevin would call them, had seen since the angel incident. (Which of according to Cecil didn’t happen.)  
There was one senior who apparently had the cameras memorized. Kevin and Cecil assumed this due to the fact that whenever something happened in a class, or lunch he would turn right to them in a dead pan stare.  
“One of the mute kids tried to jump out the window again. Isn’t her determination wonderful?”  
Cecil leaned over his shoulder and, yep, okay.  
“How did she even get up there?”  
“I don’t know but I admire her optimism given the situation. However you’re Mr. Perfect looks done.”  
“He always looks done. Wait he’s writing something.”  
“Oh my god. This guy…” Kevin was now out of the chair and on the floor. Not very professional but given the fact that Mr. Perfect was now holding up a note book that read ‘are you seeing this shit?!’ it was appropriate.  
“Oh Cecil. Cecil I can’t breathe!”  
Cecil held back his laughter and looked down at his co-worker and wondered why so many people assumed he was the mature one.  
“Please get up we need to look at other cameras.”  
Kevin bounced back into his chair and began walking out the door of the tiny security booth.  
“Kevin? Kevin where are you going?”  
“As much as I find the mute Child's optimism adorable, the class needs to get back to work.”  
Cecil looked back at the cameras. The mute child was definitely screaming now. ‘What is wrong with him…?’

*time skip cause why the hell not*

It was lunch now for the seniors. The most chaotic of periods in the whole school, teens slipping out to the auditorium to make out- “as long as nobody tries to hit third base we don’t get involved okay?”  
“As long as it’s just making out, it’s not my problem.”- To speakers blaring throughout the lunch room creating a blanket of noise. So obviously Cecil and Kevin had checked over the other cameras, grabbed a bag of popcorn and waited.  
“I think the deans about to blow his top.”  
“Well the soccer teams been stacking sports balls in a pyramid for ten minutes now. Looks pretty wobbly too.”  
“Oh dear I hope they don’t hit him. I just got new speakers for this monitor.”  
Kevin groped for the volume as they both waited for the balls to topple over onto the deans and, wait.  
“Holy shit. This will be good.”  
Mr. Perfect was sitting at the table right across from the dean. Why he was there Cecil didn’t know. All he knew was that soon his science homework wouldn’t be on the table anymore. Kevin grabbed onto Cecil’s arm as the chaos began.  
“Oh, there it goes. That has to be at least five balls.”  
“Well you’re not wrong, but I’d say there’s around twenty.”  
“That’s got to hurt. Kevin call the nurse down to the lunch room.”  
While Kevin was dialing the nurses number Cecil noticed a certain face looking about 200% done with his situation.  
“Cecil don’t shout with your mouth full, what is it… oh my.”  
Mr. Perfect lay on the floor with a volleyball on his stomach. Staring at the camera on the wall like it would somehow save him from this nightmare. Cecil swallowed his popcorn and spoke in awe as the two security guards stared at the screen.  
“Our jobs really neat.”  
“Agreed”


End file.
